Season 5
Episode 1: After the battle with Flipster is over, Tenoroc finds out that Coronet backwards means Tenoroc. Realizing this, he needs to get his hands on the Chronicles and Flipster, so he summons Shakutra, an alien bounty hunter to get them. Meanwhile, Matt, wanting answers, must go do more of his Hatter Hero duties. Shakutra goes hologram and gets booked, then Craw noticed that Flipster’s chaos coin remained. *'''Episode: 2 A Way To the Coronet Tenoroc summons King Kong to distract Matt and the gang while he tries to open the gateway to the Coronet after Flipster’s coin reached Matt’s dimension.Meanwhile Matt is looking for answers about the Coronet letters spelling Tenoroc. And after King Kong entered he goes hologram,Tenoroc must find a way to send his villains to Matts world. *'Episode 3 Storm of War' Tenoroc summons Meteor Master to release him from his prison by cooking up a storm that would rip a hole in the dimensions and to also destroy Matt and Friends at the same time. He terrorizes Harmonia and tries to make the storm of war but gets stopped accidentally when the Harmonians release beams of pure willpower which drains Meteor Master of his energy that turns him hologram, then he's booked by Matt, but he leaves behind a metal device called the Warlock's Wand; a device when pointed at the sky, will drain the atmosphere's electrical discharge, rendering Meteor Master helpless, which Alfred used to defeat him. Unfortunately, Tenoroc has corrupted it. Can Matt survive? *'Episode 4 Night of the Headless Horseman' When the Headless Horseman was summoned in Carnival City, he was in search for his head but Matt challenged him to a race for it before midnight. Will Matt win? *'Episode 5 Matt See,Monkey Do' Monkey King returns after his crown activates its true power, to turn humens into monkeys who obey him and belive in the will of the Ceystal Kingdome. Roxie and Baccus might be the only people standing beetwen Monkey king and his army of Monkey soldiers. Roxie was able to trick Monkey Gomez into opening the Keepers Cave and gain a time bomb to go back in time and witness Alfred defeating Monkey King. Will a mere tracker and old man be able to stop Monkey King? *'Episode 6 The Origami King' Tenoroc summons the Origami king to steal the nine moon lotus gem that can free Tenoroc. Can Team Hatter defeat this Origami villain? *'Episode 7 The Forest of Giant Spiders' Tenoroc summons Vanessa to awake the evil and powerful Humongo Spiders the most powerful and dangerous creatures in the whole Enchanted forest. With Roxie and Gomez gone Matt has mo option but to summon Gangster Bug for help.Can Matt convince the most stinkiest villain to help him? *'Episode 8 The Bride of Zombie Boss' Zombie Bossy was summoned in Carnival City to plant her zombifying crystals so they can grow into zombie crystal flowers that will spread red pollen which will turn all the Street Kids into zombies. As a bonus Tenoroc ressumond Zombie Boss who escaped thanks to Prowler. However, Matt and Lucius are the only ones standing between this crazy marriage. *'Episode 9 Spark On!' In Carnival City, Lord Tenoroc summons Kuchisake-onna (aka The Slit Mouthed Woman) to cut all the Street Kids' mouths open. So in order to save everyone, Matt once again summons Captain Lightning to help him defeat Kuchisake-onna by stealing her scissors. But can he trust Lightning to stop her or will both their faces be cut open? *'Episode 10 Attack of the Omnieoni' Tenoroc summoned Omnieoni in Carnival City and find and destroy the Street Kids. Roxie and Gomez quickly hides them before the monster could find them. Matt once again needs Lightning’s help. At the end, it was revealed that the demon is actualy the Mayor of Carnival City and father, which means double trouble for Tenoroc. He gave Matt an all navi-key just like the one in Return to the Future, and like it, this key opens all the realms. *'Episode 11 Double Double Steampunk Trouble' Tenoroc has resummoned Dr. Jekyll in Steampunk Town to create a machine that will turn everyone in Steampunk Town into Hyde monsters. Can Matt and the gang with Lightning stop Jekyll and save Steampunk Town before Hyde destroys our heros and villain? *'Episode 12 The Land of Ice' It’s a episode in the Empire of Eternal Winter. Tenoroc wants to get the Ice key of Vengeance from from the Empire Of Eternal Winter. So he summons Professor Gorski who goes to find the Ice key of Vengeance in the great ice temple. Can Matt stop him. *'Episode 13 Lightning's Chance' Matt begins to wonder if Captain Lightning, who is now free from his cell again, would be a valuable asset to his team so he decides to give him a second chance, but his friends aren't sure because they still don't trust Lightning. Meanwhile, Lord Tenoroc summons Road Killer to run all the Street Kids over like road kill with his powerful motorcycle. But soon, Lightning gets a chance to prove himself that he can be a good guy by defeating Road Killer and later Matt books him. *'Episode 14 Cybernetic Robot World' Tenoroc sends Hacattack a villain to turn the whole realm of robots into Tenorocs personal Minins.Cn Matt and friends stop this villains evil plan. *'Episode 15 Gear Up' Tenoroc sends Gear to Carnival City to get rid of the Street Kids by turning them into an army of Silvermen. He manages to mechanize all of Carnival City.Can Matt whoes with Lightning again save the realm. *'Episode 16 The Final Cinderella' In the Enchanted Forest, Lord Tenoroc summons Godmother a mysterious powerful witch who is thousands of years old and is searching for the legendary pure hearted Cinderella so she can use her new havoc powers to take over the Multiverse and it turns out that Roxie is the Final Cinderella! Can Matt save her in time before midnight strikes? *'Episode 17 Lightning Strikes Twice II Return of Bad Lightning' Lightning still isin t sure if he has what it takes to be a good guy, meanwhile Tenoroc releases Splitter in Carnival City to split Lightning into two, returning Bad Lightning who tries to convince the old version that he is evil too. Can Matt convice Lightning to be good or will he return to Tenoroc? *'Episode 18 Switcharoo' Switcharoo is summoned to the Region of Ruins to trap the Harmonians' spirits into non active objects. However, he switches Roxie and Captain Lightning's bodies. Can Roxie and Lightning get there bodies back? *'Episode 19 Hatter On Ice!' Lord Tenoroc summoned Ice King to freeze the Sea Of Sands and trap it into eternal winter.Will team Hatter be able to stop another Ice villain? *'Episode 20 The Animal Spirits' Leopard King was summoned in the Enchanted Forest to summon his evil animal spirits and make them destroy the Tree Village.So now Matt,Roxie and Lightning mustawke there animal spirits in order to beat Leopard King *'Episode 21 Revenge is Sweet' Tenoroc resummons Candy Cane to Steampunk town on Halloween night, where he invents a irresistible candy that turns their skin into different colors and makes them hungry for sugar. They even see Matt and friends as candy. Can they cure the Sugar crazed Zombies? *'Episode 22 Hard to Copy' The replicator is summoned by Lord Teneroc in Steampunk Town to create copys os previous defeated villains.He crates Magnifico,Troll,Slamdroid and Minothaur,After that failed he created a duplicate of Roxie steal the Chronicles and destroy the Cell Blaster. *'Episode 23 A Shocking Surprise' Adam Frankenstein was summoned to steal the blue lightning from the storms of Carnival City so Lightning would become too weak to help Matt and his friends.Can they save there friend *'Episode 24 Lightning vs Thunder' Lord Tenoroc released Thunder to finish off his little brother after he grew tired of Captain Lightning helping Matt and his friend book all the supervillains. He sends Lightning flying with his mighty thunderclaps and traps Matt, Roxie, Gomez, and the Street Kids in his electric force fields, but luckily, Lightning has come back... with some help. But will it be enough to stop his brother? *'Episode 25 The Night Witch' Tenoroc summons the Raven a teenage girl witch in the Enchanted Forest. He job is to release a dangerous spell that could end all life in the Forest. *'Episode 26 The Lightning Family' Tenoroc summons Captain Electri and captain Flash to drain Lightnings powes.Lightning has to stop them,but does he have the guts to stand up to them. *'Episode 27 The Orb to Freedom' Matt, Roxie, Gomez, and Captain Lightning find a mysterious orb in the Region of Ruins that might be the key to freeing Alfred Hatter. But when Lightning accidentally breaks it in half, Matt secretly becomes mad at him and tries to hide his anger but makes it worse when Lord Tenoroc summons Hades the god of the underworld. Will Matt overcome his anger and book Hades for good? *'Episode 28 Lunch Time' Tenoroc summons them to eat the whole Cybernetic Robot Realm. Roxie,Gomez and Lightning were able to evacuate all the robot civilians. Matt searches in the Chronicles to find a way to beat the hairballs,while the gang with the help of there new inventor friend Lucien try to invent gadgets to stop these pests.But can they? *'Episode 28 Warrior Land' As Matt visitsWarrior land he meets princess Kaguya who was a friend and ally of Alfred in the fight againts Tenoroc.Tenoroc summons Merlin to steal th ancient spell bok and curse Warior land. *'Episode 29 The Water of Youth' Tenoroc decides to get ride of Lightning and his parents once and for all buy summoning lightnings most powerful family member Captain Grampa Kid. He is too weak to fight after his final showdown with Alfred Hatter so Tenoroc sends him to the Enchanted forest to find the Legendary Water of Youth. If he drinks that water he will be the youngest and strongest villain of all time. *'Episode 30 Brother Thunder and Sister Lightning' Tenoroc has summoned Lightning’s younger eight year old twin brother, Captain Thunder Whirlwind and sister Lightning Whirlwind to destroy Steampunk Town and Matt declares them one of them the most powerful villains they ever faced due to their whirlwinds. Can they be stopped? *'Episode 31 The Phoenix gang' Tenoroc summons Flint Phoenix's old gang the Phoenix gang to Melt the Empire of Eternal Winter andhatch the egg of a fire drake. *'Episode 32 Nightmare in Carnival City' Tenoroc summons Freddy Krueger to Carnival City to give the street kids nightmares. Matt, Roxie and Lightning must go to the dream world in order to stop Krueger. *'Episode 33 Revenge of Cyclops' Cyclops is summond to warrior land to steal the Goblet of Power said to give anyone who drinks it incredible power.Matt must stop Cyclops. What a coincedence Cyclops wanted payback at Matt because lfred destroyed his honor by beating him here in Warrior Land. *'Episode 34 Darkness in Carnival City' Tenoroc summond Shadow released all the Street Kids', Matt and his team's shadows and turn them into dark versions of themselves so they can feast on their originals' life force to become real. *'Episode 35 Two Heads Are Better then None' Tenoroc summond Shercan and Hercan a duo of two headed villains who were send to destry steampunks engines wich is what hold the whole of Steampunk town. *'Episode 36 Attack of the Mothman' Tenoroc summond the Mothman to eat the brains of the smartest people and the leaders of each real to gain there intelect.Can Matt and friends stop him. *'Episode 37 Attack of Beastman' After another key of realms was discovered to be in Warrior Land Tenoroc summond the strongest creature the Beastman to snatch that key.Will Matt and the gang stop beastman in time. *'Episode 38 Meteor Search and Found' After Tenoroc found out that there is some Multivisium in Carnival City he summons Redabeared to go and collect them.Matt and the gang try to stop him but to there misfortune Redbeared has gaine some new powers thanks to the Skull of the Black Raven.But after he was defeated Craw manages to steal all the multivisium.A happy Tenoroc finishes his suit of Multivisium armor and is free to rampage the Multiverse. *'Episode 39 The Ultimate Showdown' Tenoroc has finished his suit of Multivisium armor and now he creates four clones and sends them to terrorise and destroy the multiverse. He then gains acces to Matt's world. Roxie, Gomez, Lightning and Matt fight him from the inside of the Coronet. But can they defeat Tenoroc? Category:Season Ideas